My Hime
by Edward's Sweetheart
Summary: Orihime loves Ichigo. But then why does she feel things for Uryu? and how can she, and the guys keep Aizen from taking her for her powers? Sucky Summary! Please read and Review! Chapter 1 is up!


My Hime

Hi everyone! I got a lot of great reviews from "Unimaginable Love" and I had fun writing a love story. I'm going to write this in hopes that I see some people I know and even some the I don't know. I hope you like this story of Orihime and Uryu!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters in Bleach!

Chapter 1

Penny for my Thoughts

Orihime's POV

There was a time, back about a year ago, that I thought I loved Ichigo. His bad-boy attitude was not who he really was. He was really just a big teddy bear! A teddy bear that was head strong, and stupid, and rushed into things before thinking, and didn't think about other people's feelings. People like me.

I wondered if he was going to be at school today. The last few days, he had been gone. I knew where he was though. Once in a while, I would feel a spiritual pressure (that always felt like his) rise, and another pressure fall…a Hollow. He was busy keeping the town safe and I admired him for that.

"Orihime?"

I was brought out of my trance by another masculine voice, one I had heard many times before on my trips to the soul society, and even before all that. I looked up and met the narrowed eyes of Uryu, the Quincy.

"You know its not good to zone out like that. Guys might think you're stupid or something." Uryu's smile was barely noticeable, but it was there. I had spent enough time with him, that I knew his emotions, even if he wasn't showing any. Just his aura was easy to read and feel.

I tucked a strand of loose orange hair behind my ear, brushing my hair pin, and feeling its cool, rough edges. Only Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad knew what they really were. My guardians, and partners in a fight. I thought they were fairies when I first saw them. I quickly learned that they were much better than fairies.

"I'm Sorry Uryu." I chuckled and smiled up at him. "I didn't know that I was zoning out."

"Well be more aware, ok?" I nodded but wondered why he was being so…protective and worried over me. He wasn't like that before. He actually seamed to do stuff like this ever since we got back from the soul society from rescuing Rukia.

I smiled and Uryu looked away. I saw what he was looking at and my smile widened. "Ichigo!" I stood from my desk and hugged him tightly as he chuckled and hugged me back. "I was so worried! You have been fighting the past few days. I knew because I could feel you spiritual pressure and-" He pressed his finger to my lips to silence me. I blushed but then realized he was just trying to make me quiet since more students had entered the room. I nodded and smiled and took my seat once again.

"Nice to see you're back Ichigo." Uryu said from his desk behind Ichigo.

"Yeah, thanks." Ichigo said as he yawned. "Work, work, work." He laughed. I watched him with worried eyes. He didn't get a lot of sleep. I could tell by his lower spiritual energy and the bags under his eyes.

"Ichigo," He looked at my stern, mother-like face, "Did you sleep after…work?" I asked him, my eyebrow raised.

"Y-yeah! Of course!" he looked away, his hand running thorough his hair like he does when he lies. I stuck out my lip in a pout, but he didn't look over at me. I gave up and rested my chin on my arms that were laying on my desk. He needs sleep. Why doesn't he sleep? He's a human, not a machine.

The rest of the day was normal. Nothing new, everything old. Teachers scolding and pointing fingers, Tatsuki protecting me from guys, and everyone almost gagging at my lunch as usual. It made me feel special to have such great friends.

After school I waved goodbye to everyone and walked home. I thought of Ichigo and Uryu and Chad. The only guy friends I had since my brother, Sora. A prickle of sadness ran through me at the thought of my brother. It seamed not to long ago that Ichigo was able to send him to the Soul Society after Sora had become a hollow. I shuddered at the thought of how he looked, of how he tried to kill Ichigo and me, of the pain that I felt when he bit me.

Another prickle ran though me, but it wasn't of sadness. It was something I had felt before in the Soul Society. Strong spiritual pressure. It made me shudder and fall to my knees. It was stronger now and growing until someone I heard someone behind me.

I looked over my shoulder. Who would be sending out this much spiritual energy? My heart skipped a beat as I saw the squinted eyed, silver haired, former Capitan of Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru. His smile stretched from ear to ear as he looked down at me. I hadn't seen him since he and Tōsen, left with Aizen.

"Ahhh Orihime." His smile, if possible, got wider. "I was looking for Ichigo." He drew his sword and pointed it at me. He muttered something and his sword flew right at me. My eyes widened as his sword pierced my shoulder.

Gin smiled as he withdrew his sward and aimed for another strike.

"Orihime!" someone fell from above me and landed in front of Gin. Their sword clashed together. "Are you ok? Did this bastard hurt you?" It was then that my eyes took in the familiar shape and orange hair.

"Ichigo!" I could barely speak. He came to my rescue…again.

"There you are." Gin said in an amused voice. "I knew you would come to save the girl."

Ichigo growled and pushed Gin back a few feet before looking back at Orihime, seeing the blood seeping through her slim fingers. "You bastard." He looked back at Gin who was still smiling. Pain was pulsing at the cut that he had inflicted.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He demanded of Gin.

Gin chuckled. "Aizen sent me to find you."

"Why?"

Gin shrugged. "To kill you. Hw wants the girl." Ichigo kept glaring at Gin, but I could see confusion in his eyes. I was confused as well. Why would _Aizen _want _me_? As though Gin had read my thoughts, he said, "Aizen has grown quite fond of her powers." He gestured towards me.

"My powers?" I asked then grunted as the pain pulsed again.

Gin nodded. "Your little fairies caught his attention in the Soul Society. He wants you to join us." Gin chuckled. "And if you don't come willingly…I was told to kill whoever got in my way. So…will you come willingly, girl?"

I was caught off guard. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to go, but I didn't want him to kill Ichigo either. I winced as I stood up, my hand still on my shoulder.

"Orihime, don't!" Ichigo growled. I stopped in my tracks. "He can't kill me." His eyes softened a little.

I took a breath, trying to gather my courage, then looked at Gin. "The only way you can get me to come…is if I was dead and you took my _body_!"

Gin's smile faded for a moment, then returned. "Well then I'll have to take you by force." As he said that, he lunged at me.

XXX

Hwoo! The first chapter is done! And how that for a cliff hanger? Haha! Well please review! I love reviews! And if you give me a review, you will be on my "Thank you Corner" next chapter! Thank you and have a wonderful day!


End file.
